1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to pneumatic switches, and more particularly, to a foot actuated pneumatic switch assembly for use in association with food equipment such as mixer-grinders.
2. Background Information
Foot actuated pneumatic switches are often used in the food equipment industry to obtain precise hands-free operation of the desired food equipment, such as a meat mixer-grinder. A typical switch employs some type of actuator, such as a hollow rubber hemisphere, that effects initiation or termination of operation of the equipment. When depressed, the actuator creates a burst of pressurized air which passes through a hose, tubing or other path to flip a pressure operated switch thereby initiating operation of a piece of equipment.
Various configurations of such pneumatic switches are known, but as in any industry improved constructions are continually sought.
The invention provides a switch assembly having a compressible pedal and an actuator. The pedal is u-shaped, consisting of a top and bottom plate which are hinged by a rear panel having a curved shape and acting as a leaf spring. The actuator is a hemispherically shaped rubber component designed to produce a burst of air when depressed. The operator steps upon the top plate of the pedal, thereby depressing the actuator causing a burst of air to be delivered to a switch which may, for example, initiate or terminate operation of a piece of equipment. Upon removing the pressure applied to the top plate, the spring-like action of the rear panel pushes the u-shaped pedal back into its original shape thereby allowing the actuator to regain its normal shape.